When John Knew
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: John comes back and finds out his sons are in alliance with two angels. How will he react when he meets the two and learns that the angels may be more than just allies to his sons. Established Sabriel and Destiel. Don't own the show! Rated T just to be safe. May add more chapters. Complete for now though.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So I am feeling a little better, I am still unable to do a lot so I am mostly on my computer. Unfortunately the doctor still doesn't know what's wrong with me. I will be having an endoscopy so keep your fingers crossed that they will find out what's going on with me. Anyways I don't own anything other than the story idea. Also, this is before Bobby dies and while there isn't really a point to this story I may continue it. Here we go!**

It had been an unusually quiet day for the boys. They were at Bobby's spending some time researching how to handle Lucifer when there had been a knock at the door. Of course they all jumped into hunter mode and grabbed the nearest weapon. Bobby made his way out of the room with the boys close behind. There stood John Winchester on the other side looking a little worse for wear and covered in dirt.

"What the hell!" Bobby shouted as soon as he registered the man standing in his doorway.

John gave them a slight smile and looked at the boys. They all soon grabbed him and rushed inside before tying him to a chair. John had barely blinked and sat as they ran all the tests on him. In the end they had one result, it was actually John sitting there.

"Um, hey dad. Not to be rude or anything, but you were dead." Sam said in a weary voice.

John just simply nodded at his youngest son before looking down at his hands then at his oldest son as if just realising he was there.

"Dean? You're here to?" he asked in shock. Dean nodded his head slowly and looked towards his brother and father-figure who both shrugged in confusion.

After a few minutes of sitting quietly Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him into the other room, while motioning for Bobby to follow.

"Dean I think you should call Cas." Sam said in a low voice. Dean nodded before turning to his brother.

"Get Gabe here to. We could use all the help we can get. I mean why the hell would dad just show up doesn't seem right." Dean said while glancing towards the kitchen where his father was sitting quietly.

Sam nodded and the two prayed to their boyfriends who must have decided the kitchen was the place to be if John's sudden scream was anything to go by. Dean and Sam rushed in followed by Bobby. John was standing up with a knife in hand and both angels were looking at him with concern and confusion on there face.

"Sammy, Dean-o whose he and why is he pointing a knife at us?" Gabriel asked when he spotted the brothers.

"Gabe, Cas this is John Winchester. He's Dean and I's father." Sam said before walking up to his father. Who was still looking at the two angels.

"Sam, Dean what the hell is going on! Who and what are these two?" John snapped as he kept watch of the angels.

Sam sighed and walked in between his father and the angels.

"This is Castiel and Gabriel, they're angels." Dean spoke, seeming to have finally gotten over his shock at his father's reaction to the two angels appearing in the kitchen.

John turned and looked at Dean as if he had grown another head.

"No such thing." John snapped before turning back around to see his other son standing by the angels.

Sam looked at his father in disbelief that he thought his sons would lie to him. Before he had a chance to say something Bobby walked over and grabbed John's arm and dragged him into the den.

"So what's up boys?" Gabriel asked. The two brothers looked at him in shock.

"Our dead father just threatened you with a knife upon your entering the place and you ask what's up." Dean said in a shocked and exasperated tone.

Gabriel nodded with a dumb smile on his face as he walked over to Sam.

"Well yeah, I mean really why wouldn't I. Wait, your dead father? Dean I hate to break this to ya, but if he's here then he isn't dead." Gabriel said while glancing at the doors to the den.

"Dude Sam found him dead. He made a deal with a freakin demon! We burned his body, and ran all the tests, he's alive and he isn't anything that we can think of. It's really him, we just don't know how." Dean said as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"I think that Gabriel or I should go and try to find out if someone caused this to happen. The best bet is heaven doing something." Castiel said, he hadn't moved from his spot since he arrived.

"Cas what's wrong man, you look like someone kicked you?" Dean asked after a few moments

Cas looked at the two brothers and then back to the floor causing them to worry a bit more about him.

"Dean does your father know?" Cas asked in a quiet voice.

"About us? Cas he just got here. We called you two when we realized he was human." Dean said thinking that was the problem.

"Uh, Cas no our dad didn't know. He kinda made us think that it wasn't a good thing from an early age." Sam said understanding the question.

Dean glanced at the door with a worried look, before glancing at his brother who nodded in agreement. The two had come to a decision.

"Why don't we have him come in and we can introduce you guys to him the right way." Sam said with a hesitant smile on his lips. Gabe and Cas nodded in agreement.

Dean disappeared into the den before coming back with John and Bobby in tow.

"Dad we figured proper introductions were needed." Dean said as he brought his father in.

The two angels glanced at each other before looking at John.

"This is Castiel we call him Cas and that's Gabriel we call him Gabe." Dean said pointing to the two angels.

John nodded and then asked the question that could change everything for the family.

"That's great, but why are they here with you guys?"

Sam looked over at his brother and then at his dad.

"Gabe is my boyfriend." Sam said evenly

"And Cas is mine." Dean added before turning and smiling to the angel, who smiled in return

John stood there for a moment before turning to Bobby.

"Did you know this?" he sneered. Bobby nodded in response and turned to the brothers and their angels.

"Yes and I couldn't be prouder of those two for finding someone who makes 'em happy," he said before looking John in the eyes and continuing, "and if you have a problem with it then I suggest you leave until you can accept it."

John looked at the two boys and the angels before turning back to Bobby, he then nodded and walked to the front door which closed with a bang.


	2. Hiatus explanation

Hey guys! So um, bad news I will be putting this story on hiatus for a while. The notebook that has the story written out in it is still in a box because I moved into a new house. It's been about 5 to 6 months since we moved in, but I still am finding and unpacking things. I have good news though. As I had mentioned I was having medical issues and that was why things weren't getting posted as much. I am on some medications that should help me. If I'm not better by December I'll be going through the procedure again. Also, I am now on Fiction Press where I can publish my own work. Most of it is done in school, but the link is in my profile I hope you'll check it out and tell me what you think. Once again so sorry. I love you all and hope you can understand this.

~Angel Benhoff


	3. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
